Toy play sets have been of interest to children for many years. Typically, such play sets are passive and the child who plays with them is left completely to his or her own imagination in terms of the placement of items in the play set and play scenarios appropriate to the play set. Accordingly, it would be an advantage to have a play set which is interactive with the child, in order to increase interest, to provide play scenarios, or to provide educational information or play structure.
In accordance with a principal aspect of the invention, a toy play set comprises: a body portion comprising: sound reproduction means; processing means comprising an integrated circuit comprising pre-programmed data adapted to be converted to audible sounds by said sound reproduction means; a source of electrical power to power said integrated circuit and said sound reproduction means; a base comprising first location means and sensor means; said sensor means adapted for electromagnetic communication with said integrated circuit; and a play item comprising: second location means; status means adapted to be sensed by the sensor means; said first location means adapted to cooperate with said second location means to locate the play item adjacent the base; such that when the play item is located adjacent the base and its status means is sensed by the sensor means, said sensor means generates a signal which is particular to said play item, said signal is transmitted to said integrated circuit, said integrated circuit generates a data segment from said pre-programmed data which data segment is appropriate to said play item, and said data segment is audibly reproduced by said sound reproduction means.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) the sensor means is selected from one or more specific sensors, namely a mechanical sensor, a light sensor, and a magnetic sensor;
(b) the sensor means comprises at least two different specific sensors, each of which must sense said status means to trigger the sensor means to generate a signal;
(c) the sensor means comprises two sensors selected from a mechanical sensor, a light sensor, and a magnetic sensor;
(d) the mechanical sensor comprises at least one pressure activated switch, and the light sensor comprises a short-range infrared emitter and detector;
(e) the toy play set further comprises at least one accessory, said accessory adapted to be detected by the sensor means;
(f) the accessory is adapted to be detected by the magnetic sensor;
(g) the toy play set further comprises a plurality of play items, each play item comprising distinct trigger means adapted to be detected by the sensor means, and common status means adapted to be detected by the sensor means;
(h) the trigger means of each play item is adapted to trigger the mechanical sensor in a unique way, and the light sensor is adapted to detect the common status means;
(i) the trigger means of each play item is adapted to trigger the light sensor in a unique way, and the mechanical sensor is adapted to detect the common status means;
(j) the sensor means comprises a mechanical sensor, a light sensor, and a magnetic sensor, and further comprises at least one accessory, said accessory adapted to be detected by the magnetic sensor.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, a toy kitchen play set comprises: a body portion comprising: sound reproduction means; processing means comprising an integrated circuit comprising pre-programmed data adapted to be converted to audible sounds by said sound reproduction means; a source of electrical power to power said integrated circuit and said sound reproduction means; a stovetop with a burner comprising first location means and sensor means; said sensor means adapted for electromagnetic communication with said integrated circuit; and a play item comprising: second location means; status means adapted to be sensed by the sensor means; said first location means adapted to cooperate with said second location means to locate the play item adjacent the burner; such that when the play item is located adjacent the burner and its status means is sensed by the sensor means, said sensor means generates a signal which is particular to said play item, said signal is transmitted to said integrated circuit, said integrated circuit generates a data segment from said pre-programmed data which data segment is appropriate to said play item, and said comment is audibly reproduced by said sound reproduction means.
In further aspects of the particular embodiment of the invention, the toy kitchen play set comprises:
(a) a plurality of play items comprising a pot, a frying pan, and a kettle;
(b) each of the play items comprises a base, and each base comprises a relief pattern individually coded to contact or not to contact one or more switches selected from a plurality of mechanical switches in the sensor means in a unique way;
(c) the sensor means comprises infrared light sensor means, and each base comprises a portion adapted to be detected by said infrared light sensor means;
(d) a plurality of accessories, each said accessory comprising a magnet, wherein the sensor means comprises a magnetic detector adapted to detect an accessory when said accessory is placed in a play item located adjacent the burner;
(e) a toy oven comprising switch means triggered upon the opening or closing of a door of said oven, to define an oven condition, wherein the triggering of said switch means generates a signal to the integrated circuit, and said integrated circuit generates a comment from said pre-programmed data appropriate to said oven condition;
(f) a plurality of individually shaped utensils and a corresponding plurality of individually-shaped holders, each said holder adapted to receive only its corresponding utensil and a plurality of corresponding holder switch means associated with said holders and adapted to be triggered upon the placement or removal of a selected utensil from its corresponding holder, wherein the triggering of one of said holder switch means generates a signal to the integrated circuit, and said integrated circuit generates a data segment from said pre-programmed data appropriate to said selected utensil and its holder, and said data segment is audibly produced by said sound reproduction means.